<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open For a Surprise by photomaton (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346433">Open For a Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/photomaton'>photomaton (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Christmas, Deepthroating, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Experimental, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, cockring, jeno cries, nomin trying bdsm for the first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/photomaton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin surprises his boyfriend with a very special Christmas gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open For a Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It all starts with a little wooden box, Jeno’s shocked face and Jaemin’s bitten lip. Add their rabbit Tracy that hops around suddenly silent apartment for imagery purposes.</p><p>“Is it... too much?” Jaemin’s voice is only a whisper, and not the kind he uses when he’s hot and horny for Jeno to already take him. This is the kind of whisper that is scared, uncertain, ringing of worry. He reaches to take the open box from Jeno, “I can return it. Forget it.”</p><p>But Jeno flinches back. His fingers play with the red ribbon that is wrapped around the box he’s looking down on, sitting on a corner of the bed with legs spread and Jaemin’s mistake in between them. “It’s...” He looks up, just a flutter of eyelashes against his reddened cheeks when he stares at Jaemin silently. And Jaemin doesn’t know where to look instead of the ground, wishing it’d swallow him whole.</p><p>“Okay, I thought we could...” He fumbles with his words, so uncharacteristic for damn Na Jaemin and his little smart mouth. “Seriously, give it back, I’m sorry, Jeno.” He tries to reach for the box again, but just like before, Jeno doesn’t let him.</p><p>“No, babe. Shut up for a moment,” Jeno puts the box next to his thigh on the bed and runs his hands through his just recently bleached hair. “Let me...” he shakes his head. “Just shut up, one second.”</p><p>By now Jaemin’s bottom lip is a red and dry mess, teeth grazing at it and he thinks <em>what a fuck up. </em>Good job, Na Jaemin. Another boyfriend freak out emergency. It feels like he waits for Jeno’s “let’s break up” for hours so he stops standing in front of him like a lifeless doll and shuffles with his white stained slippers to sit next. “Is this a deal breaker, Jeno?”</p><p>At that, Jeno’s eyes are suddenly wide and he stops twirling the beads of his bracelet with his fingers. “What? God no,” he takes Jaemin’s hand and turns his wrist to peck where his pulse is. “I fucking love it, I just never thought we’re gonna be <em>that</em> couple, you know?” Now it’s the time for Jaemin’s eyes to widen. “When we watched that porn, I said it as some fever dream and I...” He drops Jaemin’s hand and touches his neck instead, thumb rubbing the skin gently. “I didn’t know you’d want <em>this</em>,” he cocks his head towards the content in the box, which consists of — to finally give some context — monster dildo, a naughty looking red whip, restrains, nipple clamps, a blindfold and other goodies. Your basic BDSM starter kit Jaemin bought the night they had the best sex of their entire lives. And that is after watching some hardcore porn with studs in leather.</p><p>“Merry Christmas?” Jaemin laughs, his breath tickling Jeno’s palm against his cheek.</p><p>“God, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With his ‘on the house’ mince pie some employee with the brightest, most plastic smile and a reindeer antlers had set on the table, and a coffee, which is nothing like festive gingerbread latte but includes a shocking amount of espresso shots that shouldn’t be even mentioned instead, Jaemin sits with the first book he’s grabbed from the local bookstore. He’s lazily turning the pages, not fully following the plot about the way butterfly effect causes some typhoon in Japan and how it all somehow gets connected to a girl who’s about to be sold off. Very jolly. So he turns the book to read bought reviews, vaguely aware of the time his wrist watch shows. He wonders if the wall clock in his bedroom makes loud enough noise with each second and minute passing. <em>Tick-tock, Jeno.</em></p><p>Boxing day has always had its appeal to Jaemin, especially the way suddenly all diners and cafes would become overcrowded with people still trying to make their ugly Christmas sweaters work, the buzz of their muted voices and vague conversations filling every space. Jaemin glances through the window, where the first snow of the year decided to appear only now, not cool enough weather making the roads look dirty and abandoned and he silently enjoys the way a nearby table is complaining about it. Jaemin finishes his coffee calmly, stuffs the book back into his messenger bag and stops at the counter to buy some cinnamon rolls. Yes, have a nice holiday you too.</p><p>Outside, his steps are deliberately slow with his long brown coat almost touching the ground, now edges wet from the snow. He disregards the way his stomach lurches when he spots some accessory store, bright red silk scarf around a mannequin’s neck making his mind go places.</p><p>“That’s a lovely choice,” cashier tells him when Jaemin sets the silk on the counter. He gives her one of his stunning smiles in return, those smiles when he’s only aware of his gaze jumping to his recipient’s lips when it’s too late, seemingly interested. She blushes and he wishes Jeno was here to see it and give him an angry jealous kiss after.</p><p>He checks his watch again. Over an hour. Time to end the prologue.</p><p>Jaemin’s fingers brush the smooth fabric in his pocket, the other hand silently turning the key in the lock. He enters with hardly any sound, his movements smooth and he puts his purchases on the floor, not enough time, not enough thought in his head to do anything else but approach the bedroom door and push it open.</p><p>Gut tight, he watches the kneeling figure on the bed and in the darkening room in silence, taking in every single muscle and tensed tendon, sweat beads glistening on the naked body. Slightly parted lips make a strained sound towards him, and covered eyes blindly stare at the direction of the door, sense of time if not for the ticking clock blurred. With arms tightly bound behind the back, after a request to make it hurt, Jeno’s knees shuffle closer to the edge and he licks his lips with an unsure whisper. “Jaemin?”</p><p>Before Jaemin can think, he’s rushing to the bed and he plants one knee next to Jeno, towering over his submissive form. He grabs a handful of his blond hair angrily, hungry, jerking Jeno’s head back, protrusion of his throat blocked by a collar. He leans in, almost growling in his ear as lust consumes him, and he’s glad Jeno can’t see him. Can’t see the desperation and desire in his eyes. “Did I let you speak?” he tugs harsher and Jeno’s lips open to form a painful o, his neck now craned to its limits.</p><p>The reaction makes Jaemin grin in affection, teeth briefly gleaming, and he fights the urge to run his fingers gently along the sharp jaw, kiss the corner of it and murmur sweet nothings into Jeno’s ear. Make him feel good. But instead, Jaemin lets go of the hair and taps the cheek in almost a slap, Jeno’s pale skin reddening instantly. “Thought so,” he says coldly and hopes Jeno can’t hear the hidden amusement in his voice.</p><p>With a step backwards, he gives his boyfriend time to roll his neck and flex his defined muscle, still experimental, whilst he shrugs out of his coat and lets it drop on the floor, then kicks off his shoes and undoes the belt of his black trousers. Awfully aware of Jeno’s agitated pants and his already hard cock flat against his stomach, Jaemin circles him slowly with a calculating hum, wondering for how long Jeno was kneeling like this, hard, not able to touch himself. An image of him rutting against the bedsheets for a friction flashes, and Jaemin shakes his head, keeping the thought for some other time. Jeno’s skin is flushed, honest. Flawless. And without a warning, Jaemin flogs the belt against the chest with strength they hadn’t used the night before, when they got drunk and attempted to test each other’s limits.</p><p>And Jeno jerks. The sound he makes is close to a scream, his throat and lips too dry, voice too unused to properly form in his mouth. Jaemin gulps and watches him for a bit standing idly, waiting for the pain to ease off and for his hands to stop fighting against the restrains. The image cuts so deep to the bone that Jaemin wants Jeno like never before in that moment. Control slipping through his fingers, though unseen by his lover, Jaemin gets on the bed, knees on each side of Jeno’s smooth thighs and he slowly explores the bruising without a word. Maybe sorry, maybe wishing he’d done more.</p><p>“Aren’t you so pretty,” Jaemin murmurs absentmindedly when he takes Jeno’s face in his hands, thumb against chapped bottom lip. Without a request, Jeno’s mouth opens and he kisses the finger, then pauses, waiting, until he gets a hum of agreement to proceed. With each lick and suck, Jaemin’s cock stirs in his trousers until he has to retrieve one of his hands and reach for his crotch to free it from the painful friction. Fuck. His desire so raw and the need to come so strong that he almost loses his pretence of control wishing to push Jeno to fall backwards and mount him. But this is different. This silence, this room so full of Jeno and his laboured breathing, his body ready to take anything, to do anything Jaemin wants it to do tonight — it’s beyond anything he’s ever experienced.</p><p>Shuffling closer, he retrieves his fingers. “You want it?” He asks, very little grace in the way he pushes his trousers together with his boxers down, no time to undress himself, his tip already impatient against Jeno’s lips.</p><p>And just like with fingers, instead of giving a verbal answer, Jeno kisses the tip and waits. Jaemin holds his breath, then reaches for the mouth to pry open it with his thumb, angling his cock to slowly slide in. For a while, his hips buck lazily, rhythm predictable and steady and he stares mesmerised at the view below, that is until Jeno gently nips at his tip and unexpected sharp pain makes him jolt with a hiss.</p><p>Cock out, Jaemin grabs Jeno’s face harshly, smiling. “Playing dirty?” He wants him so bad. And if that’s Jeno’s call for him to be rougher, in the next moment Jaemin gives it to him, his movements no longer calculated. His cock hits the back of Jeno’s throat with almost each thrust, hard grip on the blond hair locking the man in place and his biceps become rigid, tense, hands curled into fists behind his back as his boyfriend fucks his mouth with vigour, making him choke in the process.</p><p>Different to their out-of-act sex, this time Jaemin doesn’t give Jeno pleasure to be the cause of his moans and desperate kisses when he comes. He tries his best to breathe through his nose, his grunt only so audible when he twitches in Jeno’s mouth, his grip on the hair harsh and his demeanour cold. And Jeno takes it all; his chest heaves and nostrils flare, awaiting Jaemin to allow him to breathe again.</p><p>“You’re so sexy,” Jaemin whispers and hooks a finger in front to pull at the collar once he’s licked clean, making the man lift his weight off his heels to reach Jaemin’s level, every part of their bodies aligned.</p><p>“I…” Jeno starts against Jaemin’s lips, breath coming in ragged pulls.</p><p>“You what?” He licks the corner of Jeno’s mouth and hooks another finger inside the collar.</p><p>“Please,” with that, Jeno jerks his hips slightly, neglected cock hard against Jaemin’s black button up.</p><p>The affection, it makes him kiss Jeno abruptly, their tongues slicking together. Jeno is more passive than usual, he gives the power to Jaemin, who feels his knees shake, breath caught in his throat again with growing need. He swallows a moan somewhere inside and when Jeno’s hips start involuntarily moving back and forth, Jaemin adds the third finger in and smiles to the gasp into the kiss. “Not yet. You can’t come yet.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jeno’s mouth is wide open in tries to get more air, and he cusses again in reaction to the fingers that curl around the cockring in between their bodies.</p><p>Jaemin, he clicks his tongue with a head shake. “Such profanities,” he grips and chokes Jeno harder at the same time, staring at the tensed jugular vein. He leans in to kiss it, ignoring the way any motion from his partner stops, desperate for oxygen stillness, and Jaemin grins against the rapid pulse, tugging on the collar some more. Jeno starts shaking, wrists tense they rub against the rope and his features twist in pain. But Jaemin keeps kissing the vein feigning unawareness, almost a touch of a butterfly’s wings, his hand stroking Jeno fast and rough in contrast, a messy rhythm that’s more of a torture than a stimulus to climax. One. Two. A grip on the cock and Jeno’s silent, suffocated moan. Three. One by one, he takes out his fingers from the collar and holds Jeno when he leans his forehead on his shoulder to cough and recover, tears streaking down his bony cheekbones, chest heaving so vigorously as if the man would never get enough air in his lungs again.</p><p>When Jeno calms, Jaemin stands up to remove his trousers with a “come on”, voice softer and the slap he gives Jeno’s left thigh is light, only a reminder of what they’re doing and that it’s not over, pushing and leading him to lean against the upholstered headboard. And <em>what a fucking view, </em>he thinks, staring at his boyfriend and his spread legs in the last moments of daylight of the day, now purple cock in between them, the place where the belt hit is still red, so <em>beautifully</em> red in contrast to his skin. There’s a level of worry, at the realisation of unplanned breath play, as well as tears which Jaemin didn’t expect. But Jeno only calls his name adoringly when Jaemin comes closer, when he gets to his lap and straddles him, and he smiles in affection, lust, love, everything he has, allowing Jeno to lean and kiss his neck, desperate, when he prepares himself leisurely, taking all of his time in the world and enjoying the way Jeno’s head jerk and his kisses still at the sounds he makes, deliberately, and sometimes he leans back, lips twitching in curiosity but otherwise they stay shut.</p><p>There’s no point in hiding his ecstatic sigh when the cock finally breaches him and Jaemin lowers himself carefully, strong hands gripping on Jeno’s shoulders. He fucks himself slowly, aware that any abrupt motion would make his boyfriend come, too soon, not enough, not yet, so he does his best to lead the act, count on his thighs to keep up with the pressure, his insides turning upside down every time he rolls his hips to the right angle, specks of white making it hard to keep his eyes open.</p><p>He forgets himself and what he’s doing when Jeno, out of it, snaps his hips up to meet him and it takes a couple of thrusts until Jeno’s muscles tense and he shivers, mouth latched on Jaemin’s neck to compensate for his immobile hands, coming with a long moan, the kind Jaemin only ever gets to hear in the morning, when he’s waking Jeno up with his skilled mouth, hungry for some raw, unstrained emotions. Jaemin has to only stroke himself a bit to tense his abs and come into his hand and in between their naked bodies. They kiss, tired, and Jaemin’s shaky hands come to remove the blindfold.</p><p>It’s silent for a moment, like a spell’s just been broken, Jaemin back to abusing his lip in worry as he watches Jeno squint and blink his eyes after hours in the darkness, long eyelashes fluttering slowly, red eyes looking up. He looks so fucked out that Jaemin’s not even sure he means it in a good way. And he <em>can’t</em> read him, can’t read him as well as he could read his parted lips just moments ago, and so he shifts uncomfortably on Jeno’s lap, now waiting for instructions himself. For permission to speak.</p><p>“Babe, stop freaking out,” are the first words that leave Jeno’s mouth, vocal chords seemingly injured and raw, and he shakes his head before he reaches out to kiss Jaemin’s sharp chin. “That was…” he breathes out hoarsely, “holy shit.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“More than okay," he lifts his shoulders and points to his back with a chin, "but care to free my hands?”</p><p>Jaemin jumps from Jeno’s lap, ignoring the way his legs wobble. He checks the instruction how to untie the knot, very sexy, Jaemin, and kneels on the bed, silently working on the rope, suddenly not so sure what to damn say, if to offer Jeno dinner, a shower, a breather.</p><p>Though Jeno obviously has other plans. His wrists so red, raw burns from the rope would suggest pain and urge Jaemin to run to the local pharmacy as he stares at them in disbelief. And maybe—hopefully—his senses  are too exaggerated to see Jeno's sedated smile as it only takes the man a couple of flexes of his fingers to pounce on Jaemin, making him fall backwards on the bed. Body heavy, sweaty, abused, Jeno squeezes him hard. “You’re amazing. You were so amazing.”</p><p>Jaemin sighs and looks at the ceiling, for some fucking lame reason feeling as emotional as ever. Wanting to cling onto his boyfriend. Claw into his skin. Never let go. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jeno jerks back at that, eyes inspecting Jaemin’s face in nothing but admiration.</p><p>“Never been better, can you stop worrying? I wanted this. Exactly this.” He pecks him softly and then drops his weight on Jaemin, head resting on his chest, “even though I gotta announce that my wrists are out of office right now,” he shifts to position himself comfortably, one hand dropping to clutch at Jaemin’s thigh. “I loved every minute of it.”</p><p>This time, when Jaemin bites his lip it is not out of worry. He does it with glee, replaying the details in his mind and the way Jeno had sounded, the way he assumed his submissive position and the way he looked. “You did?”</p><p>“Come on. I would have used the safe word if I wasn’t hundred percent for it, you know that, right?” He waits for Jaemin’s agreement, which comes in another emotional hum. “And I…” Jeno starts and stops with a puff. “Nothing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Am I a bimbo to ask if you’ve done this with someone else before?”</p><p>Jaemin’s smile gleams in the darkness and he cards his fingers through sweaty blond hair. “God, no. Never,” he falls silent, but then asks with a strange feeling of possession, “have you?”</p><p>Jeno curls his arms around Jaemin’s waist tightly at that. “Not a chance I let someone else make me cry,” Jaemin can feel a smile against his skin. “You’re such a prick. But that thing you did with your fingers? Hot.”</p><p>“It wasn’t too much?”</p><p>“More than I bargained for, that’s for sure,” Jeno says with a yawn, “but now I doubt we can go back to our regular choking, I say… we make the collar a staple?”</p><p>“And I thought your libido was already unbearable,” he yawns as well and wraps his arms around Jeno, only so slightly aware of his cockring still present between their bodies. "But yeah. You looked damn remarkable."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It might be that they snooze for some minutes, exhausted both emotionally and physically, but when Jaemin opens his eyes, he’s still splayed on the bed upside down, now alone. Disoriented, he glances around to find Jeno and sighs at the sounds of footsteps coming from their kitchen. Oh yeah, they have a rabbit that can’t feed itself, he forgot.</p><p>He walks into the kitchen, still working with the belt of Jeno’s bathrobe, and finds his boyfriend near the sink, stark naked, still so beautifully flushed. Steps he makes are deliberately loud, letting Jeno know of his approach this time. He hugs him from behind and buries his face in his neck, inhaling fresh scent of shower gel, not sure if any more words are needed to express his affection. “You should be resting, not doing after-care by yourself,” he says.</p><p>“I was hungry and you were sleeping too cute. Did you get my cinnamon rolls?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jaemin breathes against the nape, before he walks to the hall and picks the bag he’s left on the floor.</p><p>“You’re the best,” Jeno says, already snatching the sweets from Jaemin. He takes a considerable bite and grins at his boyfriend, so stupidly innocent looking—if Jaemin cared to ignore his hard, sculptured and painfully marked body—before he puts the roll away and reaches out for something on another counter. “I found this?” He waves the red scarf Jaemin absentmindedly bought at the store in his face.</p><p>“Oh. That’s nothing. I thought—” he loses that thought, watching Jeno grab his both wrists and wrap the fabric around them, finishing it off with a bow and a cheeky smile. “I… wanted to use it for your neck, but you were too much already when I entered the bedroom.”</p><p>“Well,” Jeno muses at Jaemin’s bonded hands in front of him. “Looks promising,” he closes the distance between them, kissing—teasing—Jaemin only so briefly. “That’s some Christmas present, alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have experience in smuts and it shows. Treat it as absolutely self-indulgent and unedited.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>